


Waterparks!

by jetbradley, mousewritings, quantum27



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other, im sorry, waterpark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetbradley/pseuds/jetbradley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousewritings/pseuds/mousewritings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: "I'm sorry" - Sincerely from all three authors
Relationships: Kevin Flynn/Ram (Tron)/Tron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Waterparks!

**Author's Note:**

> written live from discord in the early morning hours of the day. or night. depends how you look at it. but really, you should just read it. and go from there. pls read and review, no flames plz. DONT LIKE DONT READ

The Grid's waterpark was a splendid feature; something Clu had always hated. It was. Completely Useless in all possibilities. It wasn't even a Proper Game, which Clu could at least get behind. This wasn't. A game of any kind. And yet Flynn and Tron were still swimming. It was a Perfect place to trap them. Which was good, cause. Y'know. Perfection was kinda Clu's whole shtick. Like. That's kinda how he did things. Not necessarily his fault. But totally his fault in every possible way. Anyway. He was gonna confront Flynn and Tron. He'd even practiced what line to say...'Am I still to Create the Perfect System?' Totally radical, Right? At least he thought so. Which was good cause the only person's opinion he really needed right now was his own. Or something. Anyway, where was I going with this? Yeah. Waterpark. Grid's Waterpark. We should. Go with that.

* * *

So the waterpark. Lots of slides. Lots of... water. Tron had accidentally swallowed a whole bunch of it when Flynn had shoved him into the pool. He was okay, though. He got his revenge when he threw Flynn clear across the pool and into the deep end. And then had to save him from drowning. Now they're staying in the shallower end, Flynn kicking water into Tron's face every once in a while, and Tron floats idly on a pool noodle.

* * *

Clu made his way over to the waterpark, eventually getting the sidewalk-thing surrounding the pool. You know what it is. Anyway. He didn't step on it, cause he didn't want to get his boots wet, cause he got dressed up in a brand new light suit just for the occasion. And all that ~~biodigital~~ jazz. He scowled as he saw Tron and Flynn. And stomped his foot to get their attention.

"Oh--hey, Clu!" Flynn says. "Get in here, the water's fine!"

Clu frowned, "You're not supposed to-"

"Not supposed to what? Be hot? Be really fucking sexy? Well too bad. That train's already left the station."

Tron looked up, swallowed, and made a show of looking mortified.

Clu scowled like the scowler he was, "I'm trying to be menacing here."

"Well, mark me down as scared and horny!" Tron exclaimed

"What the literal fuck." Clu said.

"Never mind. You were trying to do a big speech or something? Something to make me shit my pants or whatever? Clu?" Tron says.

Tron made a face.

"Wait, can programs created in the new system-"

"I mean," Flynn says, "I didn't necessarily program you to. But, uh...... uh.................. you know what, I'm not gonna get into it. Anyway, Clu, please continue."

Tron made his usual "segmentation fault" face and went back to swimming.

"Good, cause I had a line-" He did have a line. He'd practiced it in the mirror. For at least an hour. A cycle? We Tron writers, don't know unfortunately, " _Am I still to create the-_ " He got hit in the face with a beach ball.

"Think fast, Clu!"

"TRON WHAT THE FUCK I WAS DOING A THING-"

"Alright, alright, my apologies, Clu." He paused, "Could you... Toss the ball back?"

"No. I'm keeping it now. It's mine," Clu says. "Fuck you."

The User curse made Tron hesitate for a moment. "Please?"

"Cwu? Pwease? Can I have the baww back?" Flynn chirped

"I got it because it was orange. Reminded me of Yori." He made a face at Flynn.

"Wait, are you still mad that I made out with your girlfriend for some reason?" Flynn says. "For no reason at all? Just. No narrative purpose whatsoever?"

Clu screamed internally.

Tron turned to Flynn and scowled. "Well... I have to admit, I was a little... incredulous when I realized who taught her to kiss. But. It was nice. So. Forgiven?"

"Sure." Flynn and Tron immediately start making out in the pool.

Tron made a surprised noise into Flynn's mouth as Flynn grabbed him, but quickly relaxed.

He pulled away quickly.

"I...Well, that explains a lot." Tron said. 

Clu took two steps forward onto the sidewalk pool thing. "YOU TWO- I WAS GOING TO ASK IF I WAS TO CREATE THE-" Clu slipped on the slickness of the water on the sidewalk, falling headfirst into the pool.

"Clu!"

Clu makes a massive SPLASH in the water that soaks literally everyone on the Grid, don't fucking ask. Yes, this is going to be a Noah's Ark allegory.

Flynn wiped water out of his eyes, "Oh man. You ok? That was a bit of a tumble." 

Tron hit him over the back of the head, "He was trying to do a speech."

"Yeah, and?"

"It fucking sucked."

"Haha! You're right about that, man."

Clu splashed water at both of them, "AM I STILL TO CREATE THE-" Another beachball hit him in the head. Tron and Flynn turned to the person who threw it on the sidewalk.

"Hey guys," Ram said, "I'm not dead anymore!!!"

"Ram!" Tron exclaims.

"You know what this means?" Flynn says. "It means we can pick up where we left off."

All three of them immediately start making out at the same time.

Ram pulled away. "Woah woah woah WOAH." He wiped his mouth. "Flynn. You're a USER. Did I just. Did I just make out with. A USER?"

He looked at Tron, eyes sparkling.

"Tron! He's a User! We just. We just kissed-"

"I'M TRYING TO PERFORM A COUP HERE!" Clu yelled.

Flynn broke out of the kiss, "What's a coup."

Clu sighs. "Coup. A sudden decisive exercise of force in politics, especially the violent overthrow or alteration of an existing government by a small group."

Ram wiggled an eyebrow. "Yeah, like I just overthrew a User if you get my drift."

"Funny, I thought it was just chickens." Flynn shrugged, "Chronic dumb bisexual hours, I guess."

"Huh?" Ram looked at him. "I'm just gay-" "-and a catboy! Meow meow :3c"

He pawed the air flirtatiously and winked at Flynn.

Clu punched the water, "I. Hate. This. Fucking. Family." 

Flynn cooed, "Awww, Clu, Yeah, we are Family."

"I want out of your will," Clu says.

"I don't have a will, you think I think that far ahead?" Flynn paused, "Unless... Alan probably did it. Yeah that tracks-" Flynn paused again, "Tron, shush."

Tron's circuits flashed pink for a moment as Flynn pressed a shushing finger to Tron's chest.

Clu looks at the display in disgust. "Stop," he says. "STOP. Fuck, I HATE s*x!!"

"Alright, Flynn. Flynn." Tron looked at the User and moved his hand away. "Stop."

"We are in a water park."

Ram pouted. Then. "Wait, what's a water park?"

Clu squinted at him, "A waterpark is a large outdoor area with swimming pools, water slides, and similar attractions."

"What's water?"

Clu kicks some water into his face. "THAT'S water."

Ram spluttered, "Neato! Tastes just like Energy!

"Clu sighed, "Who the fuck even- Right what was I-" He straightened himself, " _Flynn,_ Am I still to create the perfect system?" He said somehow without getting weirdly interrupted. Huh.

"I mean," Flynn says. "Sure?"

He looked at the two other programs he'd managed to get in between, for definitely bisexual reasons, and then looked back to Clu, and then as if to ask for confirmation from them as well, and then back at Clu, "Yeah?"

Clu narrows his eyes at him. "'Yeah'? What do you.... Mean......" He continued, "That's the most vague fucking statement- How am I even supposed to take that? Huh? Is that a 'yes' is that a 'no' is that 'Only on Wednesdays'? Like, Seriously. What the fuck."

Flynn shrugged, "Look man. It's just a thing. It's ok."

"What-- _no_ ? That's not? Listen, am I fucking- _-am I still to create the perfect system_. Simple question to answer, yes or no. Goddamn."

Flynn narrowed his eyes, "I don't know, _Are you_?"

"I hate you. SO much. Oh my God." Clu walks away, taking the beach ball with him.

Tron called back. "My beach ball!"

_Fin._

[ END OF LINE ]

[ Fade to black. Tron and Ram are making out. ]

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for such a wonderful first collab, mousewritings and jetbradley, wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
